Electromagnetic (EM) radiation may be emitted from various electronic sources. Such EM radiation can prevent electronic devices from functioning properly due to electromagnetic interference (EMI). In order to protect against EMI, an EMI shield may be electrically connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) to block EM radiation. In some examples, an electronic component on a PCB may be a source of EM radiation, and the EMI shield may be configured to encapsulate the electronic component to contain the EM radiation at the source. In other examples, an electronic component on a PCB may be susceptible to EMI, and the EMI shield may be configured to encapsulate the electronic component to block EM radiation from reaching the electronic component.